Can You Keep A Secret?
by dilly rawr
Summary: What happens when everyone you once loved is suddenly announced dead? Is it easy to move on, knowing you're the only one who knows the truth? Why not ask Isabella Swan? She's got answers, but she's won't tell unless you can keep a secret. AU/RATED M
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic in a while, but this plot came to me a few days ago and well I decided to let you guys take part in reading it. This is an AU fanfic, but none the less the characters do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'll give you a short summary about the whole plot. _What happens when everyone you once loved is suddenly announced dead? Is it easy to move on, knowing you're the only one who knows the truth? Why not ask Isabella Swan? She's got answers, but she's won't tell unless you can keep a secret._

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_You must know by know what's happened to the Cullen's, and I'm terribly sorry. There was no way we could have saved them all. Luckily, one managed to get out of it all. While the story is still fuzzy, and we can't explain the sudden massacr, Jasper Hale has requested that you see him as soon as possible. We feel that you may be the only person who can tell us what really happened. Unfortunately Jasper hasn't been well enough to tell you himself, so he asked us to do so. We're sorry for your loss, and again, we didn't find any survivors._

Bella stood silently staring out the window of her bedroom, it had been nearly a month since the 'accident' and now suddenly, Jasper managed to make it out. Sadly, no one else had been found. Blinking back her tears, Bella forced the memories of that horrible night out of her head. She wouldn't think about it, because each time she did, it only made her feel worse. Looking down at the letter she had just received, she skimmed over it several times. Jasper wanted to see her as soon as possible. Why hadn't he been feeling well? He was a damn vampire for hell sake, did they get sick? Her heart was heavy, and as much as she wanted to rush over to the Cullen house, and cry to Jasper, she couldn't bring herself to leave her bedroom. It had been a long month, spent alone inside her room. Most nights she cried to herself to sleep, waiting. Was anything every going to change? _They said it was a total blow out massacre. Explosion. Sudden. Unexpected. Is that what they want to believe?_ Bella shut her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts, unsure if it was safe to stand there in her window waiting for hell to freeze over. Sighing gently, she turned away from the window and gently paced towards her door. She couldn't keep Jasper out of her life; maybe he'd give her some good news. Or bad news. Either way, seeing a Cullen in general gave her a small ounce of hope. Pushing her door open, the sound of the TV down stairs caused her to pause and wait. Was Charlie awake? Or was he napping? Stomping down the stairs, Bella decided to make it very clear she was going out. Coming towards the living room, Bella glanced towards the chair her dad always sat in while watching a game. He was sound asleep, making it much easier for her to leave.

As she jotted down a simple note, explaining that she'd gone shopping, Bella taped the note to the fridge and left. Making her way towards her truck, she pulled open the door with much force and jumped in, not allowing much thought to intrude her. Jamming her key into the ignition her truck suddenly roared to life and pulled out of the driveway. _"Bella, what happened? Are you alright? Oh god, Bella."_ Shaking her head of all thoughts, Bella tightened her grip on the steering wheel. If she let such things sink into her mind, she'd break down again. Sniffing lightly, the silence overtook her as she drove on, towards the route she took countless times before to the Cullen house. As she came to the driveway, she found it looked the same way it last did. Majestic, perfect, welcoming. Yet who was there to welcome. There was no Esme waiting in the kitchen to bake her some muffins, or no Emmett to tease her about her physical strength. Pulling herself out of the truck, she found it hard to make her way towards the door. Why was it so hard for her to come face to face with Jasper? Taking in a breath of air, she came to the door and knocked. Hearing not even a faint sound of walking, or the turning of the house, she quickly turned away and made her way back to her truck. _"Bella? Oh, it's great to see you." _His southern accent made her feel at home, but the worry in it caused her to get nervous. Turning back towards the door, she saw Jasper standing there, looking like he normally did. **"Jasper, it's really good to see you. How? Is? I…Can I come in?"** she asked curiously, hoping she could get in a good long talk with him. She needed to know everything, and she needed to know soon. Taking another breath of air, she waited for Jasper to say something, anything. Finally he nodded softly, opened the door wider and allowed her to enter.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go, it's short, but I don't like to make my beginning stories long. This allows your minds to stir and what not. R&R guys. I'm curious to see just how far this can go. Without some fans, I'm not sure this will get very far. Thanks in advance.


	2. Do As I Say

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic in a while, but this plot came to me a few days ago and well I decided to let you guys take part in reading it. This is an AU fanfic, but none the less the characters do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'll give you a short summary about the whole plot. _What happens when everyone you once loved is suddenly announced dead? Is it easy to move on, knowing you're the only one who knows the truth? Why not ask Isabella Swan? She's got answers, but she's won't tell unless you can keep a secret.

* * *

_

She had been asked over, personally, by none other than the last said survivor of the Cullen's. Jasper was the newest member of the family, but seemed to be the most important at this point in time. He held the answers to everything, believe it or not. As Bella so quickly found herself inside the Cullen house, as if it was any other day, she also quickly began to lose her ability to keep a calm mind. Thanks to Jasper, and his hand little ability, Bella was forced to feel the sense of calmness, forcibly. Despite knowing she most certainly wasn't calm. As she sat in the corner of Carlisle's practically touched office, she watched Jasper intently. He hadn't moved in over ten minutes, and it was really beginning to scare poor Bella. Feeling her heart hitch into gear, she looked away from Jasper for a moment before finally giving into the silence. **"Are you going to say anything? Or did you just invite me over to stare?"** she muttered softly, unsure if she should have said anything. The silence then carried on, making even the slightest of noises sound like booming thunder. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in bed, like most nights. Unfortunately she had to come and face the music. _"Bella, I know your worried, scared, concerned. Don't be. I can't say much, because I just don't think right now is the best time. I need you to do everything I ask, please." _Hanging onto his every word, Bella simply nodded; of course you couldn't expect the poor girl to object. A small ounce of guilt ran over her, but was quickly pushed aside by Jasper's gift. Looking at him, she waited, and waited. Yet nothing came after her nod, instead, Jasper was quietly searching her. _"Alright, I need you to go back to your house, pack as many clothes as you can, and come back here. Charlie's already been told a story, but just in case he asks, you're going to visit your mom for a few weeks. Nothing less, nothing more. Got it?" _

Bella felt the need to interject and tell Jasper she couldn't just leave her father alone, but of course she just couldn't find the words. Every ounce of her being wanted to do just what Jasper said, if it brought her one step closer to finding out if Edward and the rest were still alive. **"Yes, but Jasper, is Alice-"** she attempted, yet was instantly cut off by the pale blonde sitting in front of her. _"I said right now isn't the best time for that. Don't ask questions Bella, it's for the best. Now go."_ Jasper stood from the table and quickly made his way over to Bella in a half second. He was helping her stand, and gently pushing her out the door. Before he could fully push her out, she quickly turned towards him and wrapped her arm around his ice cold body. She just needed the feeling of a Cullen; she needed to know this wasn't just a silly little dream. Jasper pulled away without speaking and shoved her out the door. Slowly making her way towards the stairs, Bella shuffled down them, almost in a trance.

"_It's almost like while you sleep, you're this open yet secretive book. You whimper in your sleep, you speak, once I even heard you laugh. What do you dream about anyway Bella?"_

Pulling open the front door of the Cullen house, she quietly made her way towards her truck. If she was going to leave Charlie, she had to make him truly believe she needed to get away. It wouldn't be too hard, seeing as Charlie didn't really get too into her business. She'd simply tell him she needed a break, the stress was becoming too much. After all, Charlie did suggest that Bella go see her mother not too long ago. Yanking the heavy door open on her truck, Bella climbed in as quickly as her body would carry. It was only a matter of time before she would end up back at this house, wondering what on earth was going on. Once on the road to her house, Bella let her mind slip ever so slightly. _"Will you just sit in the car? No? Fine, stubborn. Come along, but keep quiet." _The booming of a horn caused Bella to suck in a breath and look around. She was stopped at a green light, and two cars behind her were beginning to get impatient. Zooming out of there, she traveled the rest of the way to her house and parked on the side of the street. She wouldn't be long, ten minutes at the most. Right?

* * *

**A/N: **Well here is the second chapter, despite not getting reviews yet. I had a desire to push on regardless of who liked it or not. So here it is, and again. I keep my stories short, so I can get more chapters in. Perhaps I'll make my chapters longer soon. R&R


End file.
